


Love in the Time of Coffee

by transiock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transiock/pseuds/transiock
Summary: In which, domestic bliss and exam stress meet: Sherlock being the bliss and Joan being the stress. Oh, and a Keurig.





	Love in the Time of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/gifts), [donotjustlive_fly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/gifts).



"It's actually more effective to study in smaller increments." 

"You've obviously never heard about cramming." 

 "I have. It's just not--" 

 Joan looked up at her, "Sherlock, I appreciate the information, but I really do need to study." 

 Sherlock tapped her fingers on her thigh, "Can I make you some tea?" 

 "Coffee would be better," Joan said, eyes on her laptop. There were bags under her eyes (Normal, usually. When she hadn't been up for twenty-four hours.) 

 "I can make coffee," Sherlock said, quieter.  

 Joan hummed and pulled her laptop into her lap. She had sent up camp on their sofa a while back, only moving for dinner (They had agreed to have dinner together every night unless they physically couldn't.) 

 Sherlock got off the sofa, Joan immediately using the extra space for her feet, and went off to the kitchen. Joan had gotten one of those coffee makers with the cups that you inserted at the top. The sound of it warming up and spitting out a drink was how Sherlock woke up on weekdays. If Joan did it that often, it couldn't be that complicated. 

 She grabbed a mug and a plastic cup, a flavour Sherlock was sure Joan liked. She opened the top of the machine, the place obvious for the cup to go in. She placed it in, simple enough. 

 She pressed down the top and— _Pop._  

 "Oh, shit," She grabbed a paper towel and attempted to wipe off her hands, the top of the machine popping back up as she did and rolling onto the counter and then onto the floor, leaving a trail of dark brown, not-yet-coffee in its path.  

 "Christ," Sherlock leaned down to wipe up the mess, a foot interrupting the wooden floor. 

 "Is—Everything alright?" 

 Sherlock looked up and saw Joan, laptop in hand, "Uh—Yes, completely." 

 Joan set her laptop on the (clean) counter and leaned down next to Sherlock, taking the paper towel from her hands. 

 "Go make tea, bee." 

 "Do I point out how that rhymes?" 

 Joan laughed, and a loose strand of her hair fell from behind her ear. Sherlock leaned forward to kiss her forehead, putting the strand back in its place.  

 "I think we can agree that I'm the only one that should use the Keurig." 

 Sherlock got up and began filling up the kettle (an old-fashioned, non-electric kind Sherlock, herself, insisted on using). 

 Joan was soon back on her feet, throwing the paper towel away and coming back to wrap her arms around Sherlock from behind, not quite tall enough to rest her chin on Sherlock's shoulder. She settled with her face pressed into Sherlock's back. Sherlock didn't mind. 

 She watched the kettle, not wanting to move and risk losing the position they were in. Ever since they had started dating Sherlock held onto moments like this. Moments where Joan expertly showed affection through warmth and comfort. Sherlock really couldn't get enough of it. 

 "I don't mind taking breaks like this," She whispered. 

 Sherlock grinned, "It's more effective."

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my twitter moms (@/dontjustlivefly and @/thejohnlocksucc) xx


End file.
